


This Feeling

by nameru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameru/pseuds/nameru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Castiel's love story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling

It was a Wednesday when Dean Winchester was born.

Castiel had been watching the Winchesters for a while now, and was excited to see how their first-born would turn out. Around 11pm, he could hear him crying, and it was a marvelous sound to him. As he watched, he could only see the green eyes. He could feel Dean's soul, and it made such a strong presence, one like he had never felt before.

 _What is this feeling?_  
He thought to himself as he watched the small Winchester cry. -

"Castiel, you have been fighting us. I don't know how you are doing it, but it's starting to annoy me quite a bit." Naomi said as she loomed over him. Castiel stood up to face her. "I don't know what Heaven is planning, but if it has anything to do with the Winchesters, I want no part of it." He said with a growl. Naomi laughed and tossed her head back. "My, my, Castiel, you've been so attached to the Winchester boys, especially to the older one, am I not correct?" Castiel narrowed his eyes and remained silent. "Is it perhaps, that you feel human around them? Or is it something more?" She sneered as she turned and proceeded to sit at her desk.

"You will carry out the plan, and if you do not, I'm afraid I'm left with no other choice than to get rid of you, permanently."

-

"Cas- Cas what's wrong?"  
Castiel looked up from where he realized he was laying, and saw those piercing green eyes. Castiel smiled up at him. "Cas, you've been gone for months. What's happening? Any news with the tablet?" Dean asked as he helped Castiel up onto the motel bed. Castiel shook his head, "I'm sorry Dean, I bring no news. Where's Sam?". Dean looked at him worriedly, and sighed, "Supply run, he should be back soon. By the way, Where've you been? I fucking prayed a billion times, and you couldn't have just popped in and said that you were fine?" Castiel looked down, and suddenly felt warm arms surround him. It took him a bit to realize that Dean was hugging him. Castiel closed his eyes and buried his head into Dean's shoulder.

"You know I care about you Cas, I'm just worried about you when you're not around."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

-

"Castiel, how many times do we have to go over this?" Naomi said as she fumbled with papers scattered around her desk. Castiel looked around frantically, feeling cold without Dean's arms around him. "What-" he started, but was cut off with a wave of Naomi's hand. "I just warned you about the Winchester's not two hours ago, and then off you go, cuddling with them... I believe I'm far too kind to you, Castiel. So I'm going to allow you one more opportunity, and if you don't get rid of them, and allow them to get the tablet. You will never have the opportunity to see them again, even in Heaven. Am I clear?" Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable to speak, and merely nodded. "Good, now, you will them the truth, that they are getting in the way of Heaven's mission, but that you'll always appreciate their help and such." With a wave of her hand, Castiel found himself back in the motel room, facing two sleeping Winchesters.  
While he waited for the Winchesters to wake up, a pain surged through his head, and he realized that he had felt this before.  
 _Castiel, kill them now._  
Castiel curled on the floor of the motel, and held his head in his hands.  
 _Castiel, Heaven has a plan for them if you do it. Do you want to see them again?_ "no, no, no. I won't." He whispered as he pulled the angel blade from his trenchcoat. _This is your last warning, Castiel._ Before he knew what he was doing, he plunged the blade deep into his stomach.  
 _Then you will die._  
"Dean." 

-  
"Cas? CAS!" Dean screamed as he ran to the bleeding angel that laid on the motel floor. Castiel looked up, his vision blurred, and he realized he was holding a bloody angel sword angel blade. "wha- what happened?" he whispered. "I don't know man, I heard you call me, and you were just here, do you remember anything? SAMMY!" He called as a groggy Sam stumbled out of bed and froze when he saw them, "Dean, what happened?!" He yelled as he ran to the bathroom. "I don't know! Just hurry up and find a towel- anything!" Dean looked back at Castiel, and his face softened. "Dean," he said. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Cas lifted his hand to his face, "there's nothing you can do now. I'm finished." Castiel whispered.  
\- Sam came running back with a towel and handed it to Dean. "Sam, go to store and get some whiskey." Dean said as he wrapped the towel around Castiel's stomach. "But- Shouldn't I stay and help?" Sam said as he began to open the door. "No, no, this is helping, now go." Dean snapped. Dean's eyes following Sam as he left. As soon as Sam closed the door, he turned his attention back to Castiel, whose grace was beginning to glow. "Cas, stay with me- please." Dean cried as he held Castiel's face in his hands, Castiel's eyes glowing as tears poured down his face. "Dean.. I'm sorry." Castiel coughed as he felt the white light consume him. "Don't apologize you bastard, just- don't leave me." Dean chuckled as he leaned forward to meet Castiel's lips-

 _That feeling, again?_ Castiel thought as he tried to feel Dean's lip on his own.

White light consumed Castiel. A white light that faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This might or might not be my first fic and I'm super nervous so I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to comment!!


End file.
